


Metamorphosis

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It would've been easy to tell this secret, but just the same the words stuck in her throat.





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> "Did Mom ever talk to you about... Pink Diamond?"  
> "There were some things your mom didn't like to talk about. I think she felt like she had to confess everything to me. But I told her, 'The past is the past. All that matters is who you are now.'"  
> -Steven's Dream

When Rose reflected on that day there were many ways that it went differently.

But as it was before she knew that any of this was going to happen it seemed like the stars themselves laughed along with her. It was a perfect plan, so very perfect, just like her Pearl and just like the new life they were going to have, on this perfect planet.

It would’ve served the Diamonds right, in that moment, because they’d never cared, never seen the beauty of this place, and their harsh words wormed into her heart and bit incessantly.

Pink Diamond died never knowing how much the Diamonds truly loved her, their cries of war and agony, an utter eradication of the rebels and this fruitful planet left to rot.

Rose knew of their bitter hatred, it was etched in the tormented screams of her fallen friends and the abandoned kindergartens with holes like unfinished graves.

And this could never be spoken, never seen, and it was true in how she was unblemished but her Pearl took all the pain and still felt it was not enough to show her devotion.

This could never be shared, not even to humans. Some part of her said that it wouldn’t matter; they only lived for so long and would never be able to grasp it but she tried to smother that part.

It still toyed with her, when she caressed a face that never saw war, or heard a soft word that threatened to break everything.

In the now, as she was, Rose would’ve liked to keep this secret forever. The Diamonds hadn’t wasted resources to this planet for eons, and this planet went on as usual, always changing.

And this was their son, a creation of love that Pink Diamond never thought that she would have, and she was ready to tell Greg.

**Author's Note:**

> Final essays and tests kind of burned me out, so here's a small fic.
> 
> All in all, Greg is a good dude.


End file.
